Oxygen bleaching agents, for example hydrogen peroxide, are typically used to facilitate the removal of stains and soils from clothing and various surfaces. Unfortunately the effectiveness of such agents is extremely temperature rate dependent. As a result, when such agents are employed in colder solutions, the bleaching action of such solutions is markedly decreased.
In an effort to resolve the aforementioned performance problem, the industry developed a class of materials known as “bleach activators”. However, such materials suffer side reactions that result in the formation of compounds that are deleterious to certain washing machine components or are essentially insoluble oils that are cost prohibitive to employ in cleaning compositions. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved organic activator.